


The Purrloined Cheddar

by setsunasnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Felinette November, Fluff, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunasnow/pseuds/setsunasnow
Summary: “Just watch. C. Auguste Dupain will show you what to do.”Félix hears a sound. He and his wife Marinette go and investigate.For Felinette November Day 6: Detective
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Purrloined Cheddar

“Why are we doing this tonight, again?”  
The blond questions, fiddling with the deerstalker atop his head. He glances down at the woman before him, examining the checkered cape she dons.  
“Shh, not now!” she hushes the boy, startling him.  
A fox-like grin invades her face, blue eyes twinkling with an air of mischief.  
Oh no.

“Just watch. C. Auguste Dupain will show you what to do.”

Félix exhales, the electric lantern shakily falling to his side with little grace. Days ago, Félix heard a sound from their kitchen. Félix — totally unfazed by this, mind you — ran to the couple’s shared bedroom and immediately cuddled close to his wife.  
It seems, however, that telling her what he heard was a mistake. (And Plagg overhearing was also a mistake--the perfect incentive to bully his chosen.)

So now here he is: 11PM on a Monday night, dressed in detective gear (in their own kitchen!) while his wife searches for the damned noise.

**KRRRK**

“Bah!!”

Whipping around, Marinette’s resolve is that of steel. Slowly, she treks her way over, the granite counters being the only source of stability. Meanwhile, Félix prays for his Chat Noir night vision — _pleasepleaseplease_ — as he nuzzles as close as he can into the dip of his beloved’s shoulderblades.

The light-switch is just in reach, fingertips brushing against its handle, and—  
...and it’s cheese?

“Plagg?”  
The cat God turns around, puffy cheeks stuffed with cheese. Shocked faces look at him as he swallows, floating over to the couple.

The two blink owlishly. Once, twice, thrice.  
“That was for tomorrow’s dinner!” Marinette gasped,  
“We had that stash under lock and key. How did you do that?”

The black cat god snickers, “A Kwami never reveals their secrets! Now, shoo. I have another ounce of camembert to finish before the night’s over.”

Félix walks up to Plagg, lifting the remaining piece of camembert up with ease. “No. You know we have a specific container for your cheese eating so you don’t stink up the kitchen.” he points to the other side of the room--a container titled “Plagg’s Cheese Jail”--resting on the counter.

The kwami snatches the cheese away from Félix, “Hmph! So orderly. You were like this as a teen too. Marinette, how could a sweetheart like you marry my grumpy chosen?”  
Marinette giggles, “To be fair, you’re both grumpy.”  
_“Hey!”_ the duo shout in unison, looking at each other. A pout crosses both of their faces, huffing.

“Okay, fine. Maybe.” Plagg admitted reluctantly,  
“...Although Félix was more difficult when we were in collège compared to you, Plagg.”  
“My love,” Félix gasps in mock outrage, “how could you say that?”  
“Sorry, chaton. It’s just the truth.” she pecks his lips, a smile never leaving her face.

Plagg lets out a groan, rolling his eyes.  
“Ugh! Lovebirds! You got your reaction out of me, now scram! I have a cheese-athon to finish and I’m not planning to lose.”

“Alright, alright,” Marinette chuckles, “Make sure not to ruin the kitchen.” The couple giggles, a gentle and warm smile adorning their faces.  
And once they retreat to the comfort of their room, Plagg returns the gesture.

Extra:

“My love, if you’re C. Auguste Dupin—“

“C. Auguste _DUPAIN._ ”

“Right. Then, who am I?”

“Hmm... I think you’d be the narrator.”

“What? He has no personality.”

“But he’s Auguste’s roommate. You’re my roommate—“  
“—Marinette we’re married.”  
“So, you’re the narrator.”

“Implying that C. Auguste Dupin and his good friend and roommate The Narrator are married?”

“Yes.”

“...Okay, my love, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy my nerdy detective oneshot haha
> 
> am i once again referencing edgar allan poe? purrhaps. is this extra AND a cat pun? also yes


End file.
